the bite of my heart
by yatogod121
Summary: just something a friend and I came up with


Moon sat on a bench in Freddy Fazbears it had been a year since Foxy took her as a partner in pirates cove. She glared at a black bear named Kuro for a moment going over to her and Foxy putting her paws on Foxy's shoulders, "don't touch _MY_ Foxy" the polar bear growled. "Calm down lass nothin' was goin' on we are just talking right matey" Foxy asked kuro nodding her head for a moment. Moon stormed off to the cove Foxy following behind her "calm d-down lass she is Freddy's" Foxy said getting a glare for his response to the comment.

Moon glared to Kuro after weeks of staying in the cove "Foxy is MINE" Kuro said as Moon twitched _that's it_ the poler bear thought lunging for the black bear both passing Foxy and Freddy fur and wires flying everywhere. "Alright enough you two" Freddy called pulling the two bears apart with Foxy's help of course "now both of you g-go calm down" Freddy added the two doing as they were told. "that Foxy obsessed bear HAS to go" Moon growled Foxy glancing to her "relax mate" the pirate replied oblivious to the feud for his heart.

After a week the two were at it again Bonny and Chica stopping them this time " re-re-relax Moon we know she is after Foxy" Bonny said Chica nodding in agreement. Moon sat with them for the time being since Foxy was in the night guards office. When he returned Foxy glanced to her for a moment going to the cove Moon following him. "foxy I've got something to tell ye" "what is it lass" he asked looking to her for a moment. "i... i li-" Moon was cut off as six rolled around she mentally cursed herself for not saying anything sooner _i can't tell him now he'll think i'm playin' a joke on him_ she thought bitterly.

When Mike returned that night moon went to him for advice "Mike i-i need help" she said "with what" he asked looking to her from the cameras, "it's foxy I like him but I can't tell him that". "so you are to shy or he has no clue" "he has no clue if i don't kuro will" "but she's Freddy's you have nothing to worry about there" mike replied. Moon glanced to him her albino eyes glowing with desperation "alright here is what you do" the night watch said... Moon went to the pirate cove again "foxy may i have a word with ye" the polar bar asked "sure what be on yr mind mate" the fox replied going to his partner as she led the way to the dining area mike set everything up perfectly. _take him to the dining area I'll set up candles and something i have her for an_ occasion she remembered but to pull this off the candles were lit to show a well decorated table with rose petals and two wine glasses full of what looked to be oil for both of them. _I'll have to thank him later_ Moon thought glancing to a speechless foxy.

"what's all this for" foxy finally asked "cap' I've been meanin' to tell ye i like ye" Moon replied her eyes on anything but the fox but when she felt a hook on her shoulder she looked to him only to get a kiss on the cheek from thee cap as he looked to her "moon mate it's to soon for this sorry mate you'll still be my partner right" he asked as she node sadly. Moon felt her heart rip in two half of her was angry with foxy the other was still yearning for him to feel his hand on hers his hook... _no I won't go to that level_ she thought going back to thee cove

Moon went to mike again looking to the night watcher "he'll get over his old crush don't worry it takes time to heal a broken heart" mike said. "The bloody fox shattered mine into pieces mike i don't know what to do" moon replied "he gets angered easily so if he sees you with someone else" mike started "then he'll know how he feels and act on it" she asked "exactly you catch on".

Foxy glanced to his partner as she was being fixed in the back "sorry moon" the pirate said as he was ignored by her. "moon" he said more loudly before she was switched off for repairs. "you almost bit her through foxy" Chica said going back there as she added "I'd be mad at you as well". After a few repairs she was ready to get back to the cove the children by now really happy she was back in working order. "Ready for an adventure kids" she called "aye " the children cried in happiness.

Foxy stood in the cove looking to moon "lass let's talk" he said. "Hmmm what is it cap" moon asked looking to him quickly then away again. "well I know we haven't been talking much but I-I want you to know that I l-l-like you" Foxy told her glitching a bit

* * *

 **AN:sorry it's short i'll work on some longer ones soon and sorry for any typos that may be there**


End file.
